The design of building services systems, such as plumbing, heating, ventilation, air-conditioning, electrical power and lighting, is typically completed in a mostly non-automated manner by use of computer-aided drafting systems and associated computerized and manual design methods. There is prior art that provides for automated calculations of the design of some of these systems, but the basic layout, routing and sizing parameters are typically entered into these design tools by manual operator data entry methods or by manual calculations, tables and engineering rules of thumb.